Back to December
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Nene breaks up with Kiriha, because the boy didn't show he love her.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Music** : Back to December-Taylor Swift

 **Summary:** Nene breaks up with Kiriha because the boy didn't show he love her.

 **Back to Decembe** r

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me_

 _How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while_

 _You've been good; busier than ever_

 _Small talk, work and the weather_

 _Your guard is up and I know why_

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _Still burns in the back of your mind_

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

It was Christmas's week and Kiriha sat in an outdoor coffee shop in the downtown, covered in snow, with his hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"Nene ... I wonder how you are."

From his pocket he pulled out a beautiful silver watch, for men. He had won this watch a little time ago. Nene had given it to him on his 16th birthday, when they had been dating, but he had never used it or shown some feeling. He then took the phone from the pocket and dialed the number of her house. There was a moment and then a cheerful voice answered.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me Nene, Kiriha." He said, quietly.

There was a silence on the other line and when she answered, her voice was trembling.

"Oh, hi Kiriha. Are you okay?"

Kiriha called her, but didn't know what to say to her, all he could think was to hear her voice. He cleared his throat, and said:

"Yes I'm fine. And you, a lot of work there in Hong Kong?"

"Well, yes, with the end of the year, I have some Christmas's programs to record ..." She told him.

"What about your family?" He asked trying to keep the talk.

Nene was surprised he'd asked these things because when they had been together a few months ago, he hadn't care. But she replied:

"They've moved here to Hong Kong a month ago."

"Oh..."

"Kiriha, sorry, but I gotta go to the studio, bye." She said, simply.

"Bye Nene ..." He said, sadly.

In the other line, Nene hung up and knelt in front her bed, pressing her face into the sheets, sad. How she missed the boy. She took a picture that had them together, where they were at the beach, embraced.

"Kiriha, how I want to be with you, but ..." She said, sadly.

 **Flashback**  
 _It was Nene's day off, so she was free of her job as Idol and from the high school, so she called Kiriha, asking if he would like to do something._

 _"All right, I'll use the DigiQuartz and I'll be there soon." The blond told her._

 _Nene went to her room and searched for a beach bag, putting what she would need and then choose the perfect bikini for that afternoon._

 _"We haven't seen each other for a long time... I'm so happy Kiriha!" She thought, happy._

 _She chose a red bikini she had worn in a photo shoot and then threw a white dress over it and smiled. Then, the doorman announced that Kiriha was downstairs and she went to meet him._

 _"So Nene, let's go?" He asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _They two took a taxi to a beach that was not too crowded, where the couple could stay quiet without many fans chasing Nene. The sun shone on the clear blue water of the beach and there was a smell of salt in the air._

 _Kiriha laid on one of the chairs that were there while Nene was changing. Nene smiled, dressed in her red bikini, brown hair up, showing her back. But when she turned to her boyfriend, to see his reaction, she saw that he had put his sunglasses and was looking at the sea, and she brought a hand to her forehead._

 _"I can't believe you are ignoring me, Kiriha ..." She thought frustrated._

 _She went to the blonde and sat on the edge of his chair, but the blonde continued to look at the sea and then Nene gave up and got up._

 _"I'll swim Kiriha ..." She said._

 _But when she was leaving, the blonde decided to react. He tried not to show how much she was driving him crazy, in love, he wanted to keep his tough pose, but didn't want to see the girl he loved sad._

 _"C'me here." He asked, smiling a bit._

 _He pulled her gently by the wrist, making her land over him, on the chair and she goggled, but then smiled. She straightened his blonde locks with her free hand._

 _"Kiriha, I love you." She said with a beautiful smile._

 _The blonde blushed and replied kissing her while he approached her body to his own, covering her and deepening the kiss._

 **End of Flashback**

"But Kiriha was always like that ... I think I've lost you forever." The brunette thought.

She couldn't understand where she went wrong, she loved him so much, but the blonde seemed so distant. Even when they were in the Digital World, he was a little cold, but always protected her, and then they had started dating and physical contacts decreased, less romantic moments...

Nene got up from the floor, brushing away the fringe from her violet eyes and changed her clothes.

"I have work to do."

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying_

 _I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time,_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _And I go back to December, turn around_

 _And make it all right_

 _I go back to December all the time_

In Japan Kiriha still was staring at his phone. He couldn't believe he had lost the girl forever.

"I'm sorry for not showing how much I loved you, Nene." He thought regretful.

The truth was that he loved her too much, but because the things that had happened in his past, he didn't feel comfortable and didn't know how to express his feelings and he thought he wasn't the right guy for her. She was an Idol and he was just a ordinary boy.

Every time Nene would smile at him and say how much she loved him, he didn't know how to respond. And it all had ended when she'd called with a strange voice, some time ago, in November:

 **Flashback**

 _"Kiriha." She called him._

 _Kiriha was surprise. She was calling him that hour of the night and he got worried._

 _"Nene? Did something happen? Want me to go there?"_

 _Nene took a deep breath, trying not to cry on the other side of the line and focused on what she was going to say._

 _"Kiriha, no, everything is fine." Was all she said._

 _Kiriha was surprised, hearing her voice so cold, but waited for her to say something._

 _"You don't need to come here. Actually, you don't need to come here never again Kiriha..."_

 _She had to take a break, feeling a lump in her throat, and held her pillow, tight._

 _Kiriha, across the line, was trying to understand what he was listening, in disbelief._

 _"Nene, what are you saying?" He asked, desperate._

 _"It's what you heard Kiriha. But one thing I will say, before disconnecting: I loved you too much ..." She said, coldly._

 _And she hung up. Kiriha put his hand on his face, feeling a tear slipping. He had lost Nene, without even telling her that he loved her, or giving her the gift he'd bought. Kiriha then started throwing vases, pillows and pictures that were in his room, destroying everything, trying to get rid of pain. In the end, he sat on the bed, pulling a little package from his pocket and pressing it hard to his chest._

 _"NENE!"_

 **End of Flashback**

 _These days I haven't been sleepin?,_

 _Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?,_

 _When your birthday passed_

 _And I didn't call, then I think about summer,_

 _All the beautiful times,_

 _I watched you laughin' from the passenger side_

 _And realized I loved you in the fall_

 _And then the cold came,_

 _With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind_

 _You gave me all your love_

 _And all I gave you was goodbye_

"Nene, why are your eyes swollen?" The director asked, worried.

"What? Ah, it was nothing." She said, pretending.

Nene was in the studio recording a commercial with Christmas's melodies, wearing a dress of Mama Claus. But she was distracted, still thinking about the previous talk she'd had with Kiriha. She'd spent the night seeing some photos and videos that the two had recorded together and also thinking about the night they'd broken up. The first meeting after the last battle with the Digimons, he'd brought her to a restaurant. At that time, despite his tough pose, he had been more open with her. The first time they'd kisse... If she could see him again, maybe she would back down on her decision. Maybe it was what she wanted.

"Please, focus, we need to end it soon." The director asked again.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said, trying to smile. "I need to stop thinking about him, if not, I won't be able to sing."

Nene patted her face, trying to concentrate on her work, giving a last look at the lyrics on her front, before starting to sing.

Kiriha, in Japan, had made a decision. He took from his pocket his blue digivice and turned to the DigiQuartz, determined to go to Hong Kong after Nene, give her his gift and also demonstrate what he hadn't last time. He kissed the package, before entering in DigiQuartz.

"Wait for me, my Nene." He said to himself.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying_

 _I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time,_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _And I go back to December, turn around_

 _And change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time_

Nene finished singing the song, but Kiriha was still in her mind. She then asked the director to leave early and she ran from the studio with her Christmas dress, ignoring people who looked at her on the streets. She went to an alley and took from her pocket her lilac digivice, taking a deep breath.

"Be what God wants. DigiQuartz!" She said to herself.

The gateway opened and she entered. Nene started running in a hurry to be able to reach Japan, to find Kiriha and try to understand what had happened to him to change so much. She looked forward and stopped in shock. The person who was only five feet away from her, also stopped, shocked.

"Kiriha?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Nene? What are you doing here?" He was shocked.

His blue eyes and her violet were wide. Kiriha stepped forward and then ran toward her, pulling the girl off the floor and hugging her hard. Nene stood, arms loose at her sides, but then woke up and hugged him too, a few tears falling from her eyes. The young man put her down and held her face in his hands, not believing that she was there in front of him, dressed in a Christmas dress and smiling, despite the tears.

"But what are you doing here in DigiQuartz?" He asked.

"I needed to see you, to know if you really didn't care about me ..."

Kiriha sighed, and without thinking, kissed her. Nene kissed him, lifting a hand to his blond hair and the other to his hand. The kiss intensified, to compensate the month that they had been apart and Kiriha put his free hand on her back, bringing her closer to his body. Both tried to talk between the kisses.

"I-I've missed your embrace so much." She admitted.

"Your lips..." He completed.

When they parted, panting, everything that Nene could think about was how much she'd missed his kisses.

"Nene, listen to me. I'm sorry if I didn't treat you well when we were together. I just didn't know how to show how I felt. I love you Nene ..." He told her with a small smile.

Nene opened her mouth in shock. So that was what had happened.

"Kiriha, oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." She said, feeling guilty.

He smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"I also had bought a gift for you, from that time." He said.

"What is it?"

Kiriha took from his pocket a small box and handed to her. Curious, Nene took it, her hands shaking slightly and when she opened it, looked at Kiriha, seeking an answer. Inside the box there was a silver ring.

Kiriha took the ring and said with a blue flame shining in his eyes:

"This is a commitment ring. Nene I love you so much, do you accept this ring?" He asked, serious.

Nene led a hand to her mouth and just shook her head and then she extended the hand. Kiriha smiled and put the ring on her finger and hugged Nene.

"I love you Kiriha."

"I love you too. I'll never hide again what I feel for you."

She smiled, her eyes soft.

"Good, Kiriha."

They two kissed again, ignoring the snowflakes that began to fall over them. Kiriha pulled away and smirked.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"I loved your dress."

"Kiriha!"

She slapped him lightly, and took his hand, leading him out of DigiQuartz. Kiriha kissed her hand that was intertwined with his.

 _I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,_

 _So good to me, so right_

 _And how you held me in your arms_

 _That September night;_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry_

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking_

 _Probably mindless dreaming_

 _If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

 _So if the chain is on your door I understand_

 _But this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying_

 _I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December,_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _I go back to December, turn around_

 _And make it all right_

 _I go back to December, turn around_

 _And change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time_


End file.
